NERVOUSness
by KishiZhera
Summary: Jaejoong mendadak horror mendengar kata 'bangun' dari bibir Yunho. Tentu saja dia tahu apa yang dimaksud 'bangun' oleh Yunho. Heii! Dia tidak sepolos yang kalian kira. Bahkan video bersampul polos miliknya sudah lebih dari 15. Artinya?/ YUNJAE/ Wanna RnR? GOMAWOO!


_**Seperti biasa, gugup saat menanti hasil pengumun!  
NAMUN JONGIE TERLAMPAU GUGUP, suu-ieee~**_

**..**

**..**

**A screenplays fic, :  
KiShiZhera Present,**

**..**

**NERVOUSNESS**

_**Main Chara : YUNJAE n Junsu-iee**_

_**Disclaimer : DBSK saling memiliki, entah apakah ada tembok besar diantara mereka atau tidak! Seluruh Cassiopeia yakin kalau mereka akan bersatu kembali, FIGHTING!**_

**..**

**HAPPY READINGGGGG!**

**..**

**..**

"Arrrghhhhh!" Jaejoong menggerang keras. Sampai harus membuat Junsu yang duduk di sampingnya menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dengan kecepatan ekstrim. Dia menatap namja cantik itu dengan tatapan seolah berkata, 'Berhenti atau kubunuh kau!' dia mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

Tak lama setelah adegan teriak-teriak tidak jelas dari Jaejoong, namja itu langsung ambruk ke meja dengan kepala berbentur keras dengan bangku, "Su-ieee~" dia mengguman pelan.

Namun Junsu masih bisa mendengarnya. Namja imut itu memainkan pensilnya, dengan memutar-mutar di atas meja, "Jongie-ahh.. sudahlah! Ini sudah kelima-"

"Tujuh."

"Ya, ini sudah ketujuh kalinya kau menggerang keras." Junsu mengusap mukanya, "Katakan padaku!"

Jaejoong bergerak sedikit, namun masih belum mau menampakkan mukanya di depan Junsu, "A-"

"Jangan bilang 'Ani'! aku tidak bisa menerima jawaban seperti itu!" Junsu mendelik, ketika Jaejoong akan menjawab 'tidak'.

"Ne.. ne!" Jaejoong masih menelungkupkan kepalnya di atas meja.

Junsu kembali mengkerut, "Jawaban macam apa itu, Kim Jaejoong!" dia menggoyang-goyang pundak Jaejoong, sedikit keras.

"Ok, aku sedang gugup dan juga kesal! Kau puas, eoh!" Jaejoong menatap Junsu tajam. Sedikit banyak membuat Junsu bergidik ngeri melihat kedua _orb_ Jaejoong yang berwarna hitam legam.

"Aiishhh! Apa kata orang lain, kalau mengetahui seorang Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal dingin, bisa gugup seperti ini?" Junsu memijat kepalanya. Jaejoong mendongak, menatap ke depan.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku tidak akan lulus, eoh.. haha.." dia tertawa hambar.

Junsu kembali mendelik, "Jangan tertawa kalau tidak ikhlas!" katanya ketus.

"Hahaha!.." namja cantik itu terdiam, dia terlihat menarik nafasnya, frustasi, "AKU GUGUPPPP, KIM JUNSUUUU!" dia berjalan keluar ruang kelas, dengan terlebih dahulu menyambar tas punggungnya dan menyeretnya pergi.

Junsu hanya bisa menatap sepupu cantiknya itu dengan telinga sedikit iritasi, "Aishh, hanya karena menunggu hasil ujian, dia berubah menjadi seperti ini… dasar Kim Jaejoong!" gerutunya pelan, lalu menyusul Jaejoong sambil sedikit berlari kecil.

"Tunggu akuu!" teriaknya kemudian.

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit keras, Jaejoong membanting tubuh rampingnya di atas _bed king size_-nya. Dia benar-benar merasa gugup. Sangat-sangat gugup. Ah, _ani_~, dia sangat sangat super duper merasa GUGUPP!

Oh ayolah, kalau kau yang berada di dalam posisi Jaejoong sekarang, kau juga akan merasa gugup.

Pertama, karena besok adalah hari dimana adalah hari paling 'membahagiakan' bagi Jaejoong. Cari lawan katanya.

Ok. Besok adalah hari yang begitu tidak diinginkan Jaejoong untuk sampai pada hari itu. Dimana, besok adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan siswa Dong Bang Shin Ki Hight School.

Namja cantik kita, memang satu minggu yang lalu sudah melewati hari ujian selama 4 hari yang sangat menyiksa batin, mental dan juga ciumannya. Ciuman? Kenapa? Karena kekasihnya, dari keluarga Jung, sama sekali tidak mau memberinya ciuman saat ujian berlangsung.

Ok, lupakan namja Jung itu, emosi Jaejoong mulai naik rupanya.

Sampai dimana tadi?

Oh, Jaejoong sangat membenci hari pengumuman kelulusan. Karena entah mengapa dia merasa dirinya tidak akan lulus. Memang, kalau dilihat dari hasil ujian, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia akan mendapat nilai bagus. Jangan lupakan faktor si namja Jung itu yang duduk di bangku sampingnya, dan tidak pernah berhenti menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

Namun, apabila dilihat melalui kaca mata para _songsaengnim_, maka jangan heran kalau mereka akan mengadahkan tameng yang seolah bertuliskan, 'Awas kau, Kim Jaejoong!'

Namja cantik itu merinding membayangkan hal itu. Satu fakta, Jaejoong itu seorang yang 'sebenarnya' sangat lembut, namun entah mengapa kalau ada yang 'memujinya' dengan kata cantik, manis atau kata yang menjerumus pada dua kalimat tadi, Jaejoong serasa harus memukul orang itu. Pada saat itu juga.

Tak pelak, hampir setiap hari dia dipanggil ke BP untuk menyelesaikan urusan menandatangani buku pelanggaran. _Well_, karena setiap hari selalu saja ada yang bersedia dia pukul, dengan mengatai dia cantik dsb.

Aiisshhhh…

**TOK.. TOK..**

"Jongie-ahh.. aku masuk ya.." terdengar suara cempreng dari balik pintu. Dan Jaejoong bisa menebak dengan jelas, suara milik siapa itu.

Dia mendengus sebentar, mungkin dengan adanya seseorang yang bisa diajak berbicara, dia akan merasa sedikit baikan, "Masuk saja.."

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang Kim Junsu dengan satu tangan membawa piring berisi kue kering, "Kau sedang sibuk, kah?" dia memandang Jaejoong yang sedang berguling di kasur.

"_Ani_, kenapa?" dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan memeluk bantal empuknya.

Junsu tersenyum, dia berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, "Kusut sekali.." katanya terkikik, membuat raut muka Jaejoong semakin mengkerut.

"Jangan hiraukan!" Jaejoong kembali bergumul dengan selimutnya.

Junsu mendengus, diambilnya sepotong kue kering lalu memakannya, "Setidaknya, gantilah seragammu terlebih dahulu, baru aku bisa tidak menghiraukanmu.." Junsu kembali mencomot kuenya.

Kepala Jaejoong menggeleng keras dibalik selimut.

Junsu tertawa kecil, "Apa namja Jung itu, tidak kunjung mengirimimu pesan, eoh?" nada bicaranya kali ini sedikit menyindir.

Sontak telinga Jaejoong menegang mendengar marga itu. Dia berangsur duduk, "Jangan menyebut namanya di depan mukaku!" katanya kesal, sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Junsu kembali tertawa ringan, "Ahh! Aku lihat tadi ponselmu berada di atas kulkas, kau sengaja?"

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya, "Apa yang sudah kau lihat?" dia menatap Junsu, garang.

"Ah, _Ani_. Hanya saja tadi kulihat ponselmu bergetar." Namja imut itu kembali mencomot kue kering yang diikuti oleh Jaejoong. Kini mulutnya penuh dengan kue.

"Lalu? Kau membuka pesannya?"

"_Aniii_! Mana berani aku melakukan itu?" Junsu menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas, kalau tidak salah, _phone book_-nya.. _my lovely Jung_-"

**SEETTTTT! BRUKK!**

"PONSELKU DIATAS KULKAS KAN?" Jaejoong melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan segera berlari keluar kamar. Berani taruhan dengan Junsu? Namja cantik itu pasti sedang berlari ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Junsu hanya mendesah, "Aiiishhh! Dasar plin-plan!"

.

.

.

"_Yoboseo_…" terdengar suara seorang namja di seberang sana. Jaejoong hanya diam. Dia sengaja tidak membalas salam namja yang sedang menelephone-nya itu. Sepertinya _uri_ Jongie masih marah berat.

"…"

Terdengar dengusan nafas frustasi dari seberang telephone, "Hei.."

Jaejoong tetap terdiam, "…"

"Junsu menceritaknnya padaku.. kau tahu? Dia bercerita dengan teramat lengkap, sampai bagian dimana kau menangis karena me-"

"Aiiisshh! Apa maumu, Tuan Jung?" Jaejoong mendelik ke arah ponselnya. Bertindak seolah orang di seberang sana akan melihat ekspresi tidak sukanya.

"Boo.. kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya, jadi?"

"Jadi? Apanya?" Jaejoong memutar bola mata _doe_-nya.

"Kau marah?" suara di seberang terdengar memelas, namun Jaejoong masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya, marah.

"Menurutmu?"

"Yaaaa… jangan marah, aku bisa menjelaskannya.." namja Jung itu masih terdengar memelas. Jaejoong mulai memainkan ujung bajunya, seperti seorang Yeoja kebanyakan apabila sedang bertelephone dengan kekasihnya. Namuan dia namja. ASLI. REAL dan HALAL! (?)

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas, "Aku mau mendengarnya.." dia berkata pelan.

"YAAAA! _Gomawo_, _Chagiyaaa_~!" terdengar pekikan keras dari seberang.

"Jangan berteriak norak seperti itu!" Jaejoong irirtasi.

"Ok, sekarang kita harus bertemu. SAAT INI!" tuntutnya pada namja cantik itu yang sontak mendapat pelototan mata oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku belum si-"

**DIIINNNN DIINNN!**

Sontak, namja cantik itu menoleh ke arah bawah, halaman rumahnya. Jangan lupakan bahwa setelah adegan mengambil ponsel di atas kulkas, Jaejoong kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya.

Kembali,

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah bawah dan didapatinya dirinya sedang _shock_ sekarang. Memang kenapa?

Tentu saja, karena di bawah, seorang namja Jung yang ternyata menyandang nama Jung Yunho itu sedang menunggu di bawah, tepat di depan mobil _audy_ hitamnya dengan senyum 100 watt terpasang di bibir. Namja itu melambai ke arah Jaejoong.

"_Chagiii_!" teriaknya.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Sedikit banyak, semburat merah di kedua pipinta menjalar ke mana-mana, sungguh hebat. Mukanya merah sekarang. Segera, dia berbalik menghadap pintu balkon dan menutup mulutnya.

Entah mengapa, desiran halus menyapa dadanya. Ada yang bergerak di sana. Dia terlalu terpesona. Entah, mungkin kalau dia tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, namja itu sudah melompat dari balkon dan memeluk kekasihnya.

Namun, kita harus melupakan ide gila itu, dikarenakan predikat Kim Jaejoong sebagai namja WARAS bin SEHAT, masih melekat pada dirinya. Mana mau dia mati muda? Belum juga, dia NC-an.

Ponselnya masih aktif, "Boo? Kau masih disana? Kulihat mukamu tadi merah sekali, apa kau sakit?"

Sungguh, bila ada piano terdekat, ingin segera dia mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menelan piano itu bulat-bulat. Bagaimanapun juga, dia merasa sangat malu.

"N-nde.." _aigooo_, bahkan suaranya menjadi aneh begini.

"Sudah! Cepat turun. Aku sudah lama disini.."

Jaejoong hanya merasakan wajahnya semakin panas sebelum akhirnya namja cantik itu berganti pakaian dan turun menemui _Lovely_ Jung Yunho-nya.

.

.

.

Keduanya berada di sebuah kafe di depan taman ria. Hanya berdua, dikarenakan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Dimana seorang Jung Yunho memesan semua tenpat.

Dia tersenyum memandang kekasihnya yang sedang menikmati _latte_-nya. Walapun dengan muka ditekuk-tekuk, namun dimana Jung kita ini, Jaejoong tetap cantik.

"Boo.." dipanggilnya pelan, nama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam.

"Kau masih mau mendengar penjelasanku?" tangannya bergerak akan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menarik tangannya, dan bertindak seolah-olah sedang sibuk dengan _latte_-nya dengan memandang keluar jendela.

"Boo…"

Jaejoong tetap masih diam.

"BooJae.." Yunho masih kukuh.

"…"

"BooJaejoongie.."

"…"

"Uri BooJaejoongie…"

"…"

"Uri BooJaejoongie chagiii…"

"Apa sih, Yun! Kau mengagangguku tau!" Jaejoong berkata sedikit pelan, namuan masih bisa didengar oleh Yunho.

Yunho cemberut, "Kau masih marah, _Chagi_?"

Jaejoong mengagguk cepat, "Um."

"Kenapa marah?" Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng lalu memainkan sedotan _latte_-nya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Kembali Jaejoong menggeleng cepat.

Yunho gusar juga. Eoh! diacuhkan itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali!, "Oh, Ok, kalau kamu perang dingin, ayo kita lakukan!" Yunho menyedot kopi panasanya keras.

Lupa Yun? Kopinya panas..

**BRUUSSSHHHHH!**

"Aaaahhh! Lidahku terbakar!" Yunho menggerang sambil mengelap lidahnya dengan telapak tangan. Serasa meminum air barusaja mendidih.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya, mati-matian dia menahan tawanya. Segera saja dia beranjak pergi keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho. Yunho yang masih setia dengan lidahnya hanya bisa menatap punggung Jaejoong yang sedikit bergetar. Dia yakin kekasihnya itu mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Yunho segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan sengaja tidak menyalakan mesin. Dia sebenarnya sangat menyukai suasana saat ini, hanya berdua dengan Jaejoong. Apalagi kalau dengan Jaejoong yang menggeliat erotis di atasnya dan juga bibir sensual kekasihnya yang terus mendesah membangkitkan ke-

STOOPP!

Yunho menelan ludahnya paksa. Bagaimana bisa dia membayangkan Jaejoong seolah seorang pelacur? Sebesar apapun nafsu seorang Jung Yunho, dia bersumpah tidak akan memperkosa Jaejoong, kalau Jaejoong tidak minta diperkosa.

Paham?

Jaejoong mendengus, sudah 5 menit Yunho tidak juga menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Yunho juga masih berdiam dengan tangan yang memegang stir, namun tidak menginjak gas.

"Ehheemmm.." Jaejoong berdehem, membuat Yunho menoleh ke arahnya. Hampir saja Yunho memanggil nama kekasihnya itu, kalau saja dia tidak ingat akan perang dinginnya.

Jaejoong menatapnya seolah berkata, '_Cepat jalankan mobilnya_!'

Yunho balas menatap Jaejoong, seolah tatapan itu berkata, '_Apa hak-mu menyuruhku? Ini mobil, milikku, bukan milikmu.."_

Jaejoong semakin memberi makna pada tatapannya, _'Pulangkan aku, segera Jung Yunho!'_

Yunho balas bertatap, _'Tidak.'_

'_Cepat pulangkan!'_

'_Tidak akan!'_

'_Pulangkan aku, atau aku akan berjalan sendirian, untuk pulang kerumah!'_ Jaejoong menajamkan tatapan matanya. Entah, author juga tidak paham, darimana mereka belajar berbicara lewat _Bluetooth_? Ataukan itu tadi _Infrared_?

Dengan kesal, Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil Yunho dan berjalan menjauh. Mau tidak mau Yunho menstater mobilnya dan kembali mengikuti Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun juga, Jaejoong itu terlalu manis, cantik, seksi dan menggoda untuk berjalan sendirian di malam hari. Bagaimana kalu ada yang menggodannya? Bagaimana kalau ada yang menculiknya?

Paling parah, bagaimana kalau sampai ada yang akan 'memakannya'?

Yunho menggeram! Dirinya yang sebagai kekasih saja belum pernah 'memakan' Jaejoong. Mana mau dia, kalau ada orang lain yang bisa memakan Jaejoong semudah itu.

Segera dia membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menyusul Jaejoong. Entah, dia tidak tahan kalau harus berlama-lama untuk bertengkar dengan Jaejoong. Rasanya dia bisa mati besok pagi, kalau dia tidak segera berbaikan dengan pacar cantiknya ini.

**GREEPPP!**

"Berhenti disitu, Kim Jaejoong!" katanya tegas, membuat roma Jaejoong berdiri.

"…"

"Oh ayolah! Aku tidak bisa kalau kita hanya berkomunikasi lewat _Bluetooth_ atau _infrared_ saja! Kau tahu? Aku merindukan suaramu, _Chagi_!" ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Cukup.." Yunho sujud syukur, akhirnya Jaejoong berbicara juga.

"Cukup.." ulang namja cantik itu.

"Eh? Apanya?" Yunho menautkan alisnya, bingung. Apanya yang cukup?

"Cukup kubilang! Berhenti berbicara!" bahu Jaejoong mulai bergetar. Sepertinya namja itu akan menangis.

"_Wae_? _Waeyo_ Boo?" dia merendahkan nada bicaranya, takut akan semakin salah.

"…"

**SEETTT..**

Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan menenggelamkan paras bak porselen itu dii dada bidangnya. Dia merasa nyaman saat mencium bau badan Jaejoong yang menurutnya terlampau lembut.

"Hikss.. Hiks.."

"Hhhssssstt.. jangan menangis, ne?."

.

.

.

"Kau jahat!" Jaejoong berkata kesal. Semilir angin membelai surai hitam legamnya. Yunho menoleh ke arahnya cepat.

Setelah adegan _lovely dovey plus_ tangis menangis dari Jaejoong tadi, Yunho mengajak namja cantik itu untuk duduk di halte bus. Jaejoong hanya menurut.

"Wae?" Yunho berkata lembut. Direngkuhnya lengan Jaejoong dan menyandarkan kepala pacarnya pada bahunya.

"Kau! Kemana saja kau setelah ujian?"

Yunho tertawa pelan, "_Mian_, waktu itu aku ada urusan. Jadi harus pergi sebentar.."

Jaejoong mendecih, "Sebentar? Apa 5 hari menghilang dari sekolah itu bagimu sebentar?" Jaejoong mulai sedikit emosi. Dia sulit mengontrol emosinya jika sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya, "_Mian_.. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian itu.."

"Haiishh, kau menghilang 5 hari. Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak mengirimi aku pesan, apalagi menelephone. Kau tahu? Kukira kau hilang di curi seseorang! Bahkan aku sempat berfikir kalau kau pergi dan berkencan dengan dengan yeoja atau namja lain! Aku takut Yunn.. sangat.. dan sekarang? Kau tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahku dan mengajakku berkencan!"

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya, "Kau fikir bagaimana perasaanku? Aku sedang takut kalau saja aku tidak akan lulus ujian! Kau tahu, kalau catatan pelanggranku terhitung banyak!" Jaejoong mulai terisak.

"_Mian_.." Yunho kembali berguman.

"Aku memang salah, Boo. Harusnya aku mengabarimu dulu.." Yunho terdengar sangat menyesal. Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Yunho.

"Ekspresimu sama sekali tidak menyesal!" sindir Jaejoong.

"_Mian_.."

"Haisshh.. Lalu, kau harus jelaskan dulu padaku! Kemana saja kau saat menghilang 5 hari, dariku?" Jaejoong kembali bersandar pada lengan kekar Yunho.

"Ahh! Aku terbang ke Jepang un-"

"MWOOOO? Kau? Terbang?" Jaejoong menjauhkan dirinya dari Yunho. Membuat rangkulan Yunho terlepas seketika. Tentu saja!

Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, apa yang ada dipikiran kekasihnya ini?

"Aniii! Jung Jaejoong! Maksudku aku MELAKUKAN PENERBANGAN ke Jepang! Bukan terbang seperti burung!" Yunho mengusap wajahnya keras. Sepertinya akan sulit.

Jaejoong nyengir kuda, namja cantik itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya tanpa rasa bersalah, "Ah! _Mian_, lanjutkan.."

"Aiishh, begini, setelah hari itu, appa menelephoneku untuk MELAKUKAN PENERBANGAN ke Jepang.." Jaejoong terkikik mendengar Yunho menekankan pada kata 'melakukan penerbangan'.

" Memang apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Ah, hanya mengurus masalah pernikahan kita.." jawab Yunho santai.

Jaejoong ber 'Oh' ria, sampai otaknya baru ngeh, dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho, "MWOOOOOOOOOYAAA!" dia bergeser menjauh.

Yunho menutup telinganya yang sepertinya diabetes. Namja itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Ya, _appa_-ku bilang kalau _umma_-mu sudah mensetujui hal ini. Kau tahu?" Yunho mengerlingkan matanya manja.

"Kita menikah setelah kita lulus SMA!" kata Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong _shock_! Apa dia harus mengandung diusia semuda itu? 19 tahun? Mengubah namanya menjadi Jung Jaejoong? Dia punya anak? menjadi _umma_ yang baik dan menanti Jung Yunho, suaminya, pulang dari kantor dan membawakan tas kerjanya?

Jaejoong segera menggeleng keras, berusaha melupakan apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Tidak! Dia belum siap juka harus melakukan _'this and that'_ dengan Yunho pada malam pertama mereka nanti. Ohh tuhannn! Jaejoong bergidik.

"T-tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak lulus?" dia menatap Yunho, ragu-ragu.

Yunho kembali memsang senyuman 100 watt-nya, "Mereka bilang juga begitu.."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. A-apa benar dia memang tidak akan lulus?, "J-jeongmal?" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Awalnya mereka juga akan melakukan itu padamu! Namun, setelah _umma_-ku mengetahui kalau kau tidak akan lulus dikarenakan kelakuan nakalmu, artinya dia tidak akan segera mendapatkan cucu. Orang itu langsung ke sekolah kita dan memohon kepada kepala sekolah. Kudengar, tadi _umma_ berkata, kalau mereka tidak meluluskanmu, dia akan bertindak serius." Yunho menerawang ke atas.

"Aku belum pernah melihat ekspresi _umma_ yang seperti itu. Dan dia hanya melakukan itu untukmu!" Yunho kembali merangkul pinggang Jaejoong, posesiv.

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan, Yunn!"

"Kau tahu artinya?" Yunho kembali menyeringai.

Jaejoong merasakan keringat dingin menetes, mengalir di pelipisnya, "A-apa?"

Yunho memasang wajah mesum bin nepsong-nya, "Itu artinya tidak akan terlihat kalau aku menghamilimu, malam ini, Jongie _Chagiiii_~~~" Yunho mengayunkan nada bicaranya, menjadi serendah mungkin sambil mengecup telinga Jaejoong, nakal.

"Ennghhh.. ja-jangan la-lakukan it..uuuhhh~" tanpa sadar Jaejoong malah mendesah saat lidah Yunho mulai menjamah perpotongan lehernya.

"Kau manis Boo~"

"Jangan menggodaku!" muka Jaejoong benar-benar merah pada sekarang.

Yunho kembali merajuk, "Tetapi aku terlanjur 'bangun', _Chagii_~"

Jaejoong mendadak horror mendengar kata 'bangun' dari bibir Yunho. Tentu saja dia tahu apa yang dimaksud 'bangun' oleh Yunho. Heii! Dia tidak sepolos yang kalian kira. Bahkan video bersampul polos miliknya sudah lebih dari 15. Artinya?

"Ugghh.." Yunho melenguh rendah. Membuat Jaejoong semakin horror menatap Yunho dan juga sesuatu di antara selangkangan namja bermarga Jung itu.

"ANIIIIIIIII!"

.

.

.

**END or TBC?**

* * *

Jadi? Kalau ada yang memilih TBC? Bakalan ada NC dong? AIIGOOOOO~~ author masih mau belajar ngebuat NC. Jadi kalau ada yang minta TBC, jangan kecewa kalau ntar NC-nya cuman satu Chap dengan word 3.000, (WHAT?)

Ahaha.. Zhera balik, setelah mengarungi pengunungan dan mendaki lautan, Zhera berhasil melalui ujian. MUAHAHAHA! Mian kalo masih ada typo, nulisnya dibalik pintu, (lah?)

Oh ya, ada yang sudah punya video Dr. Jin ep. 1 sampai 3? Downloadnya dimana? Kasih tau yaaaa…

Pingin lihat _umma_ pakai handbook, produsernya salah tuh! Seharusnyakan umma pakainya yang kaya di The King'a Man parody! KYAAAAAA~ (abaikan saya)

Ok deh,

Berkenan review?


End file.
